


Paranoid

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I lied: no comfort, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Thrawn miał bzika na punkcie przeróżnych systemów zabezpieczeń i choć Pryce wiedziała o tym dobrze, to i tak zaskoczyła ją jego prośba, by udostępniła mu skan ze swoimi odciskami palców.Thrawn was crazy about various security systems and although Pryce knew this well, she was still surprised by his request to give him a scan of her fingerprints.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Paranoid

Thrawn miał bzika na punkcie przeróżnych systemów zabezpieczeń i choć Pryce wiedziała o tym dobrze, to i tak zaskoczyła ją jego prośba, by udostępniła mu skan ze swoimi odciskami palców.

\- Przyłóż je do czytnika linii papilarnych – rzekł błaho, demonstracyjnie przykładając swoje smukłe niebieskie wypielęgnowane palce do elektronicznej płytki skanującej – wprowadzę wtedy zmiany w ustawieniach i udzielę ci uprawnień do korzystania z moich służbowych datapadów.

\- Nie wystarczyłoby hasło? – odezwała się na to Pryce.

Nie miała wcale ochoty zdejmować przy nim rękawiczek.

\- Wolę zabezpieczenia biometryczne – odparł Chiss.

\- W takim razie czemu nie może to być skan tęczówki oka?

Wielki admirał spojrzał wówczas wymownie na nią swoimi płomiennymi czerwonymi oczyma. Gubernator zmieszała się nieco.

\- No tak, w twoim przypadku mogłoby to stanowić pewien problem. Ale gdybyś ustawił wykrywanie głosu…

Thrawn przerwał jej niedbałym ruchem ręki.

\- Zbyt łatwo obejść takie zabezpieczenie – stwierdził. – Zmodyfikowane nagranie wysokiej jakości pozwoliłoby oszukać to urządzenie.

Popatrzył na nią znacząco i wyczekująco. Pryce udała, że go nie zrozumiała, próbując zyskać na czasie.

\- Poproszę o pani rękę, gubernator Pryce – rzekł wtenczas z nutą zniecierpliwienia w głosie.

„To paranoja,” cisnęło jej się na usta. Nie mogła jednak mu tego powiedzieć wprost. Musiała wymyślić jakiś inny fortel.

Skoro był taki bystry, powinien był zauważyć, że zaciskała teraz dłonie w pięści i trzymała je blisko ciała; powinien był dostrzec wcześniej, że krzyżowała ręce na piersiach, kiedy stała naprzeciw niego, albo chowała je za plecami, naśladując jego wyniosłą, budzącą podziw i lęk postawę. Powinien był się domyślić, że nie bez powodu Pryce zawsze i wszędzie nosiła czarne, skórzane rękawiczki.

Może uznał to za jedną z jej fanaberii?

Zawsze brakowało mu taktu. Szkoda, że jeszcze nie zaproponował, by zeskanowała dla niego swoje piersi!

\- Nie mamy na to całego dnia – powiedział. – Proszę przyłożyć prawą dłoń do skanera.

Równie dobrze mogłaby się kopać z koniem.

Powoli, niechętnie ściągnęła rękawiczkę i natychmiast opuściła rękę, która zaczęła wówczas zwisać przy jej biodrze jak ranna kończyna. Pryce przemogła w sobie chęć, by ukryć ją za swoimi plecami, albo chociaż wsunąć dłoń do kieszeni munduru.

Zerknęła na Thrawna, marząc o tym, by ten zajął się na ten czas czymś innym, na przykład zaczął przeglądać jakiś muzealny katalog na drugim datapadzie; by dał jej po prostu chwilę prywatności. Próżna nadzieja. Wielki admirał najwyraźniej miał zamiar osobiście obsłużyć ten skaner i pewnie, przy okazji, samemu przeskanować wzrokiem jej odkrytą dłoń. Chciał poznać przyczynę jej wstydu.

Pryce zacisnęła prawą dłoń w pięść i przycisnęła ją do swojego uda. Jednocześnie odruchowo uniosła lewą rękę i przybliżyła palce do swoich ust. Prędko jednak zorientowała się, co robi, gdy czarny gruby materiał dotknął jej warg. Potarła wtenczas swój policzek, roztaczając pozór, że coś zwyczajnie ją zaswędziało, poprawiła włosy, jakby to jeden z niesfornych kosmyków połaskotał ją w twarz.

W najlepszym razie Thrawn mógł potraktować to jako zalotny gest, w najgorszym mógł uznać, że tym ruchem gubernator starała się zamaskować swoje zdenerwowanie. Gdyby zinterpretował to w ten sposób, nie byłby wcale tak daleki od wykrycia prawdy na jej temat.

\- Proszę po kolei zeskanować je wszystkie – polecił jej, wpisując coś na swoim datapadzie. – Najpierw kciuk.

Kciuk ze wszystkich jej palców wyglądał chyba najgorzej. Paznokieć był całkowicie obgryziony, a skórki po bokach oderwane: gwałtownie i niefachowo, czym doprowadziła sama do powstania najpierw otwartej rany, a potem strupa. Aczkolwiek inne palce jej prawej dłoni nie prezentowały się wcale lepiej. Niektóre zostały przez nią spiłowane aż do samej różowej linii, inne, niestety, wciąż były w trakcie ogryzania: połamane, krzywe.

Dłonie, jak mawiano, były wizytówką kobiety. Jej z pewnością nikt nie chciałby podać ręki, gdyby nie nosiła swoich czarnych eleganckich skórzanych rękawiczek.

Jak gdyby chcąc się zdołować jeszcze bardziej, gubernator popatrzyła na dłonie Thrawna: piękne, zadbane. A przecież wiedziała, że Chiss lubił się boksować i że trenując, nie raz ryzykował nie tylko wybiciem palców, ale też i złamaniem kości. Mimo to nie wyszczerbił sobie ani jednego paznokcia. Może tak bardzo dbał o równą płytkę paznokci i o gładką skórę dłoni, by móc potem bez obaw dotykać swoich ukochanych, delikatnych dzieł sztuki, nie narażając ich na żadne mechaniczne uszkodzenia?

To było najdłuższe kilka sekund w jej życiu: kiedy przyciskała opuszki palców, jeden po drugim, do czytnika, a Thrawn sprawdzał, czy robiła to dobrze, czy powierzchnia jej skóry dolegała ściśle do płytki skanera, albo czy palec nie wystawał poza krawędź.

Thrawn patrzył na jej dłoń, ale bynajmniej nie z obrzydzeniem. Przyglądał się jej tak, jakby nagle spostrzegł coś ciekawego, niezwykłego, nietypowego. Fascynował go to, najwidoczniej, jak Pryce napinała ścięgna i jak jej palce i paznokcie bielały od zbyt mocnego ich dociskania do ekranu urządzenia skanującego.

\- Wystarczy – powiedział i gubernator z ulgą cofnęła wtedy dłoń.

A później, ku jej zgrozie, wielki admirał rzekł:

\- Teraz poproszę drugą rękę.

\- Po co? – mruknęła nieco opryskliwie. – Nie sądzisz, że to przesada?

\- Dla porównania – odpowiedział.

Jeśli myślał, że paznokci lewej dłoni nie obgryzała równie zawzięcie jak prawej, Pryce szybko mogła wyprowadzić go z błędu. Lewa czy prawa, nie robiło jej to wielkiej różnicy.

Gdyby kontrolowała swoje odruchy, pewnie oszczędziłaby swoją prawą dłoń – tę używaną do oficjalnych powitań – i kąsałaby wyłącznie lewą. Niestety w sytuacjach stresowych nie panowała nad sobą. Lewa czy prawa – to było bez znaczenia.

Rękawiczki… rękawiczki jej pomagały. Je też, co prawda, zdarzało jej się gryźć, ba, nawet i wygryźć w nich dziurę, ale łatwiej, o wiele łatwiej, było wymienić rękawiczki na nowe, niż doklejać sobie co rusz to nowe, smakowite, sztuczne paznokcie.

Może powinna przerzucić się na długopisy i ołówki?

Palce jednakże zawsze były pod ręką, a ona częściej korzystała z ekranów dotykowych czy klawiatury, niż chociażby z tabletu i rysika, który mogłaby stopniowo pożerać. Może to i lepiej, bo wówczas by się wydało, że niekiedy zachowywała się jak ząbkujące niemowlę, a nie jak poważna planetarna gubernator! A ręce można było schować za siebie, do kieszeni, a dłonie ukryć w dopasowanych do munduru rękawiczkach. I nikt nie kpił z niej, że była taką „elegantką”.

W rękawiczkach jej ręce wyglądały schludnie, seksownie. Gołe, wystawione na oceniające spojrzenie estety, wielkiego admirała, prezentowały się nader żałośnie.

Nie chciała patrzeć na swoją lewą dłoń. Naprawdę nie chciała. Tylko, że gdy odwracała wzrok, nie trafiała palcem we wskazane przez Thrawna miejsce, czym doprowadziła w końcu do tego, że wielki admirał sam osobiście przesunął jej rękę.

Dotknął jej dłoni! Pryce aż zasyczała, jakby jego dotyk ją oparzył. W rzeczywistości jednak temperatura jego ciała była zbliżona do jej własnej, można by nawet rzec, że jego dłonie były nieco chłodniejsze niż jej, z uwagi na to, że trzymała je wcześniej w ciepłych rękawiczkach. Złudzeniem było to, że niebieska skóra z zasady musiała być zimna, albo przynajmniej powinna w zauważalny sposób różnić się od skóry ludzkiej, temperaturą czy fakturą. Nie, to była zwyczajna męska dłoń, może o tyle wyjątkowa, że denerwująco przyjemna w dotyku. Gładka, jak u jakiejś przeklętej wypolerowanej rzeźby.

Jej wstyd był tym większy, kiedy mogła porównać swoją wymizerowaną, wyniszczoną dłoń z tą piękną dłonią admirała-kosmity, doskonałą w każdym calu. W owej chwili Pryce wstydziła się swojego wyglądu o wiele bardziej, niż gdyby wielki admirał rozkazał jej rozebrać się do naga, bo wtedy przynajmniej mogłaby schować ręce za siebie, wypiąć do przodu piersi i odwrócić tym samym jego uwagę od jej problemu. Od tego, że nie radziła sobie z lękiem.

\- Już. Możesz zabrać rękę.

Czekała na te słowa jak na wybawienie. Szybko ukryła dłonie w skórzanych rękawiczkach. Dopiero wtedy odzyskała rezon.

\- Fabryka jest całkowicie bezpieczna – powiedział Thrawn.

\- Słucham?

\- Fabryka – powtórzył przeciągle – jest bezpieczna. Nikt nie sforsuje mojej blokady.

\- Skoro tak mówisz.

\- Spójrz na datapad.

Urządzenie jak na złość automatycznie się zablokowało i Pryce musiała znowu zdjąć rękawiczkę, a następnie przyłożyć palec do skanera w ramach pierwszej oficjalnej próby sprzętu, by uzyskać dostęp do danych. W myślach przeklinała Thrawna za jego arcy-ostrożne, paranoiczne wręcz podejście do tej sprawy. Może i miał rację, że powinni bardziej pilnować tego, kto i kiedy logował się do tego systemu, by uniknąć w przyszłości kolejnych incydentów, takich jak ten z Fulcrumem, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nowe zabezpieczenia znacząco utrudniały jej życie.

\- Żeby przeprowadzić atak, rebelianci potrzebowaliby lepszych maszyn – stwierdził Thrawn. – Szybszych, bardziej zwrotnych.

\- A nie mają takich?

\- Nawet gdyby je mieli, i tak jestem w stanie ich pokonać.

\- Nie wątpię.

\- Więc czym się przejmujesz?

\- Niczym.

\- Kłamiesz.

Spięła się od razu cała. Gdyby była lothalskim kotem, zaczęłaby jeżyć sierść.

\- Jestem imperialną gubernator – przypomniała mu. – Nie możesz się tak do mnie zwracać.

Popatrzył na jej rękę, tę, której nie zdążyła zakryć ponownie; na jej obgryzione prawie do krwi paznokcie.

\- Mógłbyś udawać, że tego nie widzisz – syknęła.

\- Mógłbym?

\- Tak, admirale Thrawn. Mógłbyś oszczędzić mi tego… upokorzenia.

Spojrzał jej wtedy głęboko w oczy, przez co nie poczuła się ani trochę lepiej.

\- Dobry dowódca dostrzega, kiedy żołnierze się boją, i znajduje sposób, by temu zaradzić.

\- Nie jestem twoim żołnierzem.

\- Fakt. Nie jesteś.

Spuściła wzrok i zaczęła mozolnie naciągać na palce rękawiczkę. Była bardziej skupiona na tym niż na schematach i wykresach sporządzonych przez Thrawna. Na tym, by odbudować swój wizerunek w jego oczach.

\- Widziałem, jak robiłaś to nad Atollonem – rzekł wtedy wielki admirał konfidencjonalnie.

\- Co takiego?

Chiss przyłożył palec wskazujący do swoich ust, lekko rozchylił wargi i dotknął opuszkiem palca swoich nieskazitelnie białych zębów. Pryce zamarła. Thrawn wycofał rękę i dodał:

\- Oszczędziłem ci wtedy upokorzenia – specjalnie posłużył się zastosowanym wcześniej przez nią zwrotem. – Jednakże sądzę, że ta sytuacja będzie się powtarzać, dopóki nie wymyślimy jakiejś metody świadomego przeciwdziałania temu irracjonalnemu zachowaniu.

Pryce skrzywiła się gniewnie na te słowa.

\- Znalazłam taki sposób – pokazała mu swoją rękawiczkę.

\- A jednak okazał się on niewystarczający – stwierdził Thrawn.

\- Masz lepszy?

\- Daj mi rękę.

\- To zły pomysł.

\- Dlaczego?

Zacisnęła usta. Jak miała mu to wyjaśnić?

\- Nie będziesz mnie trzymał za rękę podczas każdej bitwy – wymamrotała w końcu. – Zresztą, nie potrzebuję tego. Nie jestem małym dzieckiem.

\- Małych dziewczynek nie trzyma się za rękę w czasie bitwy – odparował Thrawn. – Głównie dlatego, że jeśli uczestniczą w walce, to mają zajęte ręce.

\- Ach. Bardzo zabawne.

\- Nie. Niespecjalnie.

Powiedział to tak, jakby bazował na swoim doświadczeniu.

\- Nie każdy z własnej woli bierze udział w wojnie – rzekł. – Nie każdy się do tego nadaje. Obserwowałem cywilów, którzy w sytuacjach zagrożenia życia reagowali znacznie gorzej niż ty. Mogę tylko zgadywać, jak zachowywali się po tym, kiedy schodzili z mostka i zamykali się na cztery spusty w swoich prywatnych kwaterach.

\- Ja… nie robię niczego dziwnego. Tylko obgryzam paznokcie. To mnie uspokaja, wiesz? – wyznała mu wreszcie. – Nie mam pojęcia, czemu, ale dzięki temu czuję się lepiej. Na moment, oczywiście. Wstydzę się tego, jasne, bo przez to moje ręce wyglądają… tak nieestetycznie, ale niewiele mogę na to poradzić. No i kiedy już je zjem całe, to znaczy: całą tę odstającą, odrastającą część, wtedy dopiero mogę przestać. Kiedy już nie ma czego gryźć.

\- Pokaż.

Niechętnie wyciągnęła do niego dłoń w rękawiczce.

\- Zdejmiesz ją sama czy ja mam to zrobić? – zapytał Thrawn.

Cofnęła rękę prędko, przerażona samą myślą, że wielki admirał mógłby zacząć ją rozbierać, poczynając od jej dłoni, a kończąc… nie wiadomo na czym konkretnie. Starając się o tym nie myśleć, ściągnęła rękawiczkę i podała mu dłoń ponownie: odkrytą, obgryzioną, okropną.

\- Nie wygląda to tak źle – orzekł Thrawn, przypatrując się z bliska jej paznokciom i wprawiając ją tym samym w ogromne zażenowanie. – Te dwa trzeba skrócić, a potem wszystkie wyrównać.

\- Tak zrobię – zadeklarowała Pryce.

Miała ochotę wyrwać dłoń z jego uścisku.

\- Najlepiej zrobić to od razu – powiedział Thrawn. – Mam laserowy pilnik, który doskonale się do tego nada.

Pochylił się nad swoim biurkiem i zaczął szukać czegoś w szufladzie. Wydała wtenczas z siebie gniewny, ale też i nieco spanikowany syk.

\- Zrobię to u siebie, w moich kwaterach – obiecała. – Nie tu.

\- Dlaczego _nie tu_?

\- Nie mogę… nie kiedy patrzysz mi na ręce.

\- W takim razie – Chiss poklepał delikatnie kciukiem wierzch jej dłoni – ja to zrobię.

Gubernator wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy.

\- Nie!

\- Nie ufasz mi? – zapytał Thrawn.

\- Rany, nie. Nie ufam… sobie! Co jeśli zaczną mi się trząść ręce? Czasem się trzęsą – przyznała. – Wtedy…

\- Wtedy obgryzasz paznokcie – skonstatował.

\- Owszem, ale…

\- To nie jest skomplikowana operacja, Arihndo.

Przełknęła ślinę. Czy on właśnie… zwrócił się do niej po imieniu? To chyba, w jego przekonaniu, miało dodać jej otuchy. No cóż: nie zadziałało to tak, jak sobie to w myślach założył.

\- Sama to zrobię! – jęknęła, jakby chodziło o wyjęcie odłamka naboju, a nie o spiłowanie paznokci. – Daj mi ten cholerny laser.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się lekko, samymi kącikami ust. Ten niebieski drań śmiał się z niej! Bawiło go to, że zachowywała się tak… tak… infantylnie. Ale to on…! To przez niego teraz się stresowała!

Wolała nie posługiwać się laserem, ani żadnym ostrym narzędziem, kiedy Thrawn spoglądał jej przez ramię. Mogła skończyć przez to jak… jak jakiś Jedi. Oni ponoć często tracili dłonie, tyle, że w pojedynkach, bo chyba żaden Mistrz nie ukroił sobie palca samodzielnie… Raczej nie za taki wyczyn Jedi nadawali sobie te tytuły.

Spiłowanie paznokci na tym etapie było wyzwaniem. Byłoby to znacznie prostsze, gdyby te były choć odrobinę dłuższe. Obgryzione prawie do granic możliwości lepiej było, zdaniem Arihndy, pozostawić takie, jakie były: brzydkie i krzywe, niż narażać się na ból, gdyby, przez przypadek, omsknął jej się pilnik. Nic nie dało się z nimi zrobić, trzeba więc było zwyczajnie poczekać, aż podrosną, tylko, że wtedy… wtedy znów zaczynała je nerwowo obgryzać. I tak koło się zamykało.

Chciała mieć ładne paznokcie, jakżeby nie. Marzyła o tym, by mieć dłonie, za które nie musiałaby się przed nikim wstydzić. Kiedyś takie miała… kiedyś. Później przyszło jej do głowy, by zostać imperialną gubernator, by pracować z Thrawnem i Tarkinem, by podnosić sobie stale poprzeczkę wyżej i wyżej… Ale kiedyś to musiało się skończyć, a jej upadek mógł – musiał! – być bolesny. Kiedyś ona, imperialna gubernator, mogła polecieć głową w dół, z górki na pazurki, ale już bez pazurków, bo te zdążyła zawczasu sobie obgryźć ze strachu przed nieuniknionym.

Piłowała je jednak, czy raczej ich resztki, z dziwnym zacięciem, jakby chciała sobie i Thrawnowi coś jeszcze udowodnić. Piłowała je z determinacją, a zarazem z rezygnacją, aż do samej linii bólu. Mówiła sobie w myślach, że cierpiała tak dla urody, choć tak naprawdę pewnie robiła to wyłącznie dla samego cierpienia. Z tego samego powodu, dla którego wcześniej obgryzała paznokcie.


End file.
